The present invention relates to diagnostics, and in particular, to diagnostics for components exposed to acceleration.
Components are exposed to varying environments when used in the field. Sometimes components may be exposed to field environments that are harsher than expected or harsher than the components were designed to handle. As a result, components may break or fail in some way during use. Data indicating the maximum conditions a given component has been exposed to is helpful in investigating the root cause of component failures. A simple way to gather information regarding actual field environments of components is needed.